


No es el momento

by NiaSmile



Series: Retazos de una vida [1]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: 1. A sus dieciséis años Raoul tiene muy clara que imagen quiere mantener durante lo que queda de instituto pero sueña con que todo pueda ser distinto. Algún día.2. Agoney tiene diecisiete años y puede admitir que lo tiene todo. Su familia y amigos le quieren y le apoyan, tiene claro que futuro quiere y como conseguirlo y está cerca de abandonar el nido de víboras que es el instituto. Entonces, ¿Por qué siente que le falta algo?





	1. Vivir una mentira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sus dieciséis años Raoul tiene muy clara que imagen quiere mantener durante lo que queda de instituto pero sueña con que todo pueda ser distinto. Algún día.

Le mira y siente como se le encoge el corazón y una sensación cálida nace en su estómago y se propaga por su cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa. No es algo nuevo, pero vuelve a pillarle por sorpresa, parece incapaz de acostumbrarse. Tampoco es nueva la sonrisa que luce Agoney, pero ha conseguido impactarle con la misma fuerza. Raoul sigue luciendo una sonrisa cuidadosamente ensayada en sus labios y parece estar mirando al otro con desdén, pero por dentro trata de recomponerse. Su mente traicionera le recuerda una vez más que no debería afectarle aquello. Qué no podía permitírselo, no ahora. El mundo aparentaba estar cambiando a pasos agigantados, pero era imposible no ver que aquello seguía siendo un problema, algo que podía cerrarte muchas puertas antes siquiera de que pudieras intentar abrirlas. Y él quería poder atravesar esas puertas, llegar lejos. Muy lejos. Se sentía demasiado joven como para cerrarse él mismo opciones. 

Cómo tantos otros chavales de dieciséis años su mayor miedo era ser rechazado. Por ser quién era: Un tío sensible como para cabrearse a la mínima ofensa o ser conmovido hasta llegar a las lágrimas ante alguna muestra de afecto. Y es que quería a morir a su familia y a aquellos a los que consideraba verdaderos amigos y nada le parecía más bonito que eso, el amor. En todas sus formas y expresiones. Pero resultaba más fácil quedar como un machote con el que nadie se atrevía a meterse puesto que antes de que acabara de ponerse rojo cual tomate ya había llegado a las manos. Un tío voluble, altivo. Un pijo con un temperamento de mierda.

Quedaban dos años y quizás entonces, cuando ya fuera un adulto, pudiera irse lejos y desaprender todo aquello en favor de ser libre. Donde no le conocieran. Donde pudiera ser simplemente Raoul. Con cada uno de sus virtudes y defectos. Se aferraba todos los días a ese futuro incierto que él mismo se pintaba para poner un final a toda esa farsa que cada día resultaba más agobiante.

El repiqueteo de los tacones de Mireya le sacó de sus pensamientos y la miró, dedicándole a esa mujer maravillosa una de sus pocas sonrisas honestas. Esa distracción evitó que se diera cuenta que había estado mirando en la dirección del canario demasiado tiempo y de que este había acabado por mirarle. Y es que si sus miradas se hubieran cruzado así sin más, sin ninguna ofensa por en medio que nublara sus emociones, habría cavado su propia tumba en ese momento. Y no era el momento de que ese huracán llegara a su vida porque no estaba listo para que arrasara con todo y le dejara solo con aquello que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar. La complicidad y el cariño en la mirada de su mejor amiga fue como no un bálsamo para su alma y consiguió acallar esos pensamientos tan peligrosos que le acechaban cuando bajaba la guardia. Depositó un beso en su mejilla y la tomó de la mano dispuesto a pasearse una vez más por esos pasillos como el triunfador que tantas personas creían que era.


	2. Jaque mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agoney tiene diecisiete años y puede admitir que lo tiene todo. Su familia y amigos le quieren y le apoyan, tiene claro que futuro quiere y como conseguirlo y está cerca de abandonar el nido de víboras que es el instituto. Entonces, ¿Por qué siente que le falta algo?

Esa mañana había apagado el despertador más veces de las que se podía permitir si quería llegar divino al instituto y su mañana podría resumirse en drama. Su madre le había arrancado de la cama sin piedad alguna y ante la mera mención de meterse al baño a alisarse el pelo había recibido una mirada asesina. Mira que iba a tener la culpa él de querer domar aquello que su madre tan generosamente le había trasmitido. Ni siquiera iba a poder compensar aquello con su vestuario puesto que tuvo que contentarse con unos vaqueros y una camiseta básica a juego con sus deportivas antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Otra persona se la había jugado y habría tratado de rascar algún minuto más, pero había aprendido de la peor manera que su hermana no bromeaba: Si no estaba listo a la hora acordada para que le acercara en coche ya podía familiarizarse con la guagua. Autobús le llamaban. Qué palabra más fea. Llevaba ya varios años fuera de sus queridas islas y aunque a oídos de cualquier canario ya no sonaba como tal seguía manteniendo un acento bastante marcado. Seña de identidad chica, como para querer perder eso.

Cuando llegó al instituto ya estaba deseando que la jornada que acababa de empezar llegara a su fin. No estaba teniendo una buena mañana y ni en los mejores días conseguía encontrarle encanto a ese sitio como para hacerlo hoy. Se sentía incómodo en una ropa que no le convencía y sin el reconfortante peso añadido de su flequillo en la cara. Desnudo. Sin su armadura de flequillo cuidadosamente planchado y estilismo escogido con esmero. Aquel lugar era una especie de campo de batalla y evidentemente habría preferido venir bien armado.

Buscaba sin mucho éxito un rostro amigo entre todos aquellos que estaban como él sacando las cosas de la taquilla. Bueno, estaría haciendo aquello si aquel pedazo de metal funcionara como era debido. Introdujo la combinación una vez más con una frustración creciente que se unía a la ansiedad que le provocaba pensar que nada estaba saliéndole bien. Un mal día, una mala semana, un mal mes. Últimamente los días en que los que sentía que todo le superaba parecían ganar a aquellos en los que se encontraba contento, satisfecho. ¿Feliz?

Una mano pálida y pequeña acompañó la suya en un último intento de dar con la combinación de números y giros adecuada para poder coger sus libros y esta vez escuchó el sonido que indicaba que habían acertado. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con lo más bonito del lugar. Nerea. Su chiquitina. Un angelito terrenal con una sonrisa capaz de arrancarle una propia sin que pudiera evitarlo— **Chiquitina** —la saludó, infundiendo en aquella palabra todo el tumulto de emociones que amenazaba con superarle. Era suficiente con eso. Los ojos de Nerea brillaron con comprensión y le dio un buen abrazo de oso antes de empezar a atosigarle explicándole todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho desde el momento en que se habían separado la tarde anterior. Una narrativa familiar y reconfortante que le impedía siquiera pensar si quería quedarse con lo suficiente como para no ganarse una reprimenda.

En su estado de distracción no vio a la figura que avanzaba rápidamente en su dirección y que no tardó en impactar contra él. Agoney acabó con el culo en el suelo y si bien Raoul se salvó de correr su misma suerte se inclinó peligrosamente hacia delante. Y sus miradas se cruzaron. Así, sin más. Ambos se habían visto infinidad de veces y habían observado al otro mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban sus mentes, pero en ese momento fue como si se vieran por primera vez. Porque se vieron de verdad. La adrenalina que recorría sus cuerpos dinamitó sus corazas y eran tan solo Agoney y Raoul. Raoul y Agoney.

Raoul había temido un par de semanas antes que algo así sucediera con la desazón propia de quién cree que aquello que piensa más que una mera posibilidad es una premonición. Al acordarse de aquello fue el primero en romper aquel momento que pareció alargarse durante minutos pero que apenas duró unos segundos— **A ver si miras por donde vas** —le soltó, adoptando un tono agresivo que no tardó en reflejarse en su habitual expresión de absoluto desdén. Pero le faltaba parte de su habitual garra aturdido como estaba. Podría jurar que el otro chico había conseguido ver en sus ojos más allá de aquello que aparentaba. Y aquella era una noción tan aterradora como exhilarante. Raoul en el fondo siempre había sabido que Agoney le ponía, mucho, pero la cara que se le había podido quedar mientras pensaba que tenía unos ojos preciosos estaba en otro nivel. 

A Agoney, que cualquier enfrentamiento por pequeño que fuera le recordaba esos tiempos en los que solía ser pisoteado por los demás, con aquello le bastó para levantarse rápidamente y con energías renovadas. Desde aquel día en que se dio cuenta que el primero que debía dejar de tratarse como si fuese menos era él mismo se lanzaba siempre dispuesto a defenderse. Especialmente cuando se trataba de enfrentarse a individuos como Raoul. Tan guapo como gilipollas. O más bien al revés puesto que acababa por pesar más que era insoportable. Suerte que no compartían clase alguna al ser de dos cursos distintos porque sabía que a estas alturas o le habría escupido ya en plena cara o le habrían pillado mientras se le caía la baba observándole en lugar de atender a la lección. Lo peor es que la opción más probable sería ambas, nunca antes lo había tenido tan claro como ahora.

— **Mucho tupé pero poco tiempo para elegir una sudadera diferente, mi niño** —le espetó con convicción. Estaba molesto con el enano rubio que se pasaba la vida soplándose ese dichoso tupé y arrugando la nariz como no viera más que mugre. No soportaba como se paseaba vestido de los pies a la cabeza con un chandal adidas como si fuera el mismísimo rey de la mano de la reina de los tacones. Claro. Barbie y Ken. Le había tildado directamente como un heterazo de libro hasta aquel momento en que le había pillado mirándole intensamente. Qué mono, seguro pensaba que no se había dado cuenta. Luego había llegado Mireya y le habían entrado dudas. Seguro no le miraba a él. Y ahí estaban. Habiéndose comido con la mirada en medio del pasillo tras casi terminar uno encima del otro en el suelo para acabar discutiendo. Aquello debería haber sido suficiente para que le tachara de imbécil y le borrara de su mente. Pero no. Su lado dramático le traicionaba nuevamente y se sentía mucho más despierto que antes, más vivo. Hasta podría decirse que encontraba algo de diversión en ver como la cara del otro iba tomando una coloración rojiza que cada vez se confundía más con el color de su sudadera. Sin duda Raoul le encendió cuando inevitablemente reaccionó agarrándole con furia de la camiseta— **Niñato** —le provocó, perdido en aquel momento en que solo estaban ellos dos, mirándose. Raoul, con la cara roja, la respiración acelerada y los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que le estaba agarrando, como si así evitara llegar a más o como si estuviera tratando de reprimir un impulso bien distinto. Y Agoney, perdido en la contradicción que era Raoul Vázquez, al que por primera vez veía como a alguien complejo e interesante. Un reto. Y le encantaban los retos.

No llegó a saber que habría pasado si no les hubieran separado en ese momento e inmediatamente se sintió culpable por haber preocupado a Nerea, que le preguntaba con ojos de corderito si estaba bien— **Perdona, no debí provocar a este imbécil** —le respondió mientras la abrazaba pero su mirada estaba puesta en Raoul agarrado a Mireya pero que le miraba a él. En ese momento decidió que quería ver quién era realmente, que había más allá. Y cuando se proponía algo, lo conseguía.

Diez minutos después le había mandado un mensaje directo por instagram. Y así empezó todo.


End file.
